Template talk:Notables
Content Now, I would like to discuss who goes on this page. I believe that Terrorpin, Anorakaphobia and The Witch should be added because they were nominated for awards. But that would mean that award winners like Derek, Psychosprout and 259 should be added as well, resulting in the deletion of the Award Winners template. Also, Revenge of Trouble & Strife should be removed on the basis that it did nothing to merit it a place here. Anyone have anything else to add? GutripperSpeak 04:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I've agreed with that all along. Lets wait and see. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::I can understand the argument for having award winners on this template, but I really don't think robots that were nominated for awards warrant a place just for that alone. Do we actually have any formal criteria at the moment for which robots are on this template? Christophee (talk) 13:32, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Essentially, what we have are *Heat Finalists *Side competition winners and runners-up *Seeds 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :When we have runners-up, should that include Lambsy and Infinity? Both placed second in the Minor Meltdown and University Challenge respectively. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry about just adding it. I think Mega Hurts would be notble as it competed in 4 Series, even though without much success, but then the same can be said for Comengetorix. Llamaman201 16:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not opposed to adding Mega Hurts, but I just wanted to discuss it first. I'm going to add Lambsy and Infinity. Can we now discuss others? I'm also removing Revenge of Trouble & Strife. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:40, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I think we should have robots that competed in a number of series, because it shows how much the teams are commited to Robot Wars, even if they didn't get very far. Llamaman201 14:32, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::But there's a line between Comengetorix and Velocirippa, remember. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:16, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::A line? Eh? Llamaman201 11:30, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::A difference. For example, Vercingetorix was the favourite to beat Haardvark, the favourite to beat Terrorpin, and Comengetorix was the favourite to beat Hydra. Velocirippa lost every time it entered. Mega Hurts was a joke robot mostly. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:43, 25 May 2009 (UTC) General Carnage :Just thinking that maybe we should add General Carnage? It was a consistent competitor, but the main reason is that it flipped a robot out of the arena. Any objections? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:39, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::No objection from me. Llamaman201 09:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with that too. 'GutripperSpeak 08:16, 29 May 2009 (UTC) New Blood Heat Finalists I'd like to consider adding Pressure, ICU, Edgehog and Roobarb. Regardless of New Blood only being a side competition, they still won two battles in a row, the same as the heat finalists and Tag Team runners-up that are on here. Does anyone object to adding these four? Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 01:46, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :None from me. Llamaman201 11:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Dutch Robots Since this is open for discussion, I think we should add the Dutch robots Twister, Bamm Bamm, and Scraptosaur to the Notables list, because they were semi-finalists in the Dutch Robot Wars.RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk)' 05:52, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know about that one. The first two lost in the first round of the UK series, and Scraptosaur did not much better, and remember that the UK series is what this is mostly about. I'm going to vote against that one, actually. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:54, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree with TG. I think this template should be about the UK series, so it doesn't matter how robots did in other versions of the show. Maybe they'll get their own template eventually. Christophee (talk) 14:00, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Guide I think the best way to decide this page is to say whether a robot won at least two battles in a row. This would therefore make them either a Heat Finalist or a winner/runner-up in a side competition like Tag Team or Iron Maidens. Then we have the exceptions like Centurion and Ming, who are both seeds, and Scorpion, who was a runner-up despite not actually winning two battles in a row. Is that a good criteria? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Killerhurtz Killerhurtz is in the wrong section. It debuted in Series 2, but it has been put under Series 3 by mistake, and for some reason, nobody is allowed to edit it. 19:06, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Taken care of it. I protected it so people would not add robots without discussion. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Berserk and Kick Robut Shouldn't Berserk 2 be in Series 3 as Berserk 2 is the notable robot. Also would it be possible to add Kick Robut to the template as it won the Super Showdown event in Series 2? Llamaman201 (talk) 15:58, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Berserk 2 should indeed be changed, but we don't add other weight champions on here. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I've changed my mind based on the fact that Berserk and Berserk 2 were merged as one article, and therefore we count Series 2 as the debut series. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Berserk and Berserk 2 have been split now? Llamaman201 (talk) 16:34, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Berserk was moved to its own article because it competed as a super-heavyweight so Berserk 2 should be under Series 3. Christophee (talk) 22:00, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Infinity We need to update this because I have moved Infinity here because of the Dutch robot of the same name. Also, why has General Carnage been removed? 'Helloher (talk)' 18:19, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :I decided to be more thorough in my definition of Notable. General Carnage was the odd one out, so I had to cut it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:11, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Thor Similar thing with Thor, who is now here. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 11:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Not anymore. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Arnold A is in the wrong place It says it debuted in Extreme 1, when it was in fact Series 4. CBFan (talk) 21:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'd noticed that myself. However, I think we're well past the time when we need to protect this template. If people start swarming it with their definitions of Notable, then we can re-protect it. 'GutripperSpeak' 21:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. Just to be safe, anons are still blocked. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk)' 21:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Good idea. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 21:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Mega Morg Now that Mega Morg has its own page, does it belong on this template alongside The Morgue, or do we not think it's notable enough? Christophee (talk) 15:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Redundancy First of all, I will take full responsibility for this template as I know it was not always the most popular. Secondly, I admit my perceptions on it have changed. I believe this template is no longer necessary. It is rather arbitrary, does not link to an article and with the introduction of collapsible "Series 1 Robots", "Series 5 Robots" etc, completely redundant. It was a useful template for navigation in the early days, but I believe now it is time to retire it and phase it out of all pages. Does anyone object? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:39, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :I agree, it was always somewhat loosely defined, or at least just unobvious to people reading it for the first time. People know what they're getting with the Series Competitor templates. This can retire. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum''']] 12:23, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I've removed it from the last few pages, so presumably it can now be deleted. Christophee (talk) 13:54, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Also, I see the Dutch equivalent of this has already been phased out, although not yet deleted, but the US equivalent is still on a lot of pages. I'm guessing that one needs to be phased out too. Christophee (talk) 13:58, August 31, 2016 (UTC)